fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Motto Tokimeki Pretty Cure
Motto Tokimeki Pretty Cure is the seventh Nattysakura fan series!! Plot Motto Tokimeki Pretty Cure Episodes Just when Kokoro Akai, second-year student at Arata 1st Middle School, was about to reach the love mosaic in her town, a monster appears. Kokoro try to escape but when sees a bird in danger, jumps into action without thinking, is met by Amo, a fairy from the Heart Land. With her help, she transforms into Cure Love! Together with her friend, Mana protects Earth from the invading Antibella monsters. Characters Pretty Cures They introduce themselves as Kokoro Akai/Cure Love Midori Okano/Cure Every - as she became a precure before the rest of her fellow Cures by the royal family. She wants to live up to her mother legacy as a Cure. She helps the weak and has a strong sense of justice and gentleness when she consoles people. She is cool, serious, obtaining excellent grades, and a a capable girl. Strict both with herself and with others With a sense of duty as a Cure and her excellent fighting skills. Takeo Maki/Cure Glory- A bright, shy but sometimes outgoing and elegant student council secretary of Arata 1st Middle School. She is always getting fan letters from boys. Chinami Tokiwa/Cure Snowing - she is a model so she is also popular with girls and boys. She is kind, friendly, stubborn and sweet. Mascots Amo Chichi Villains Illusion Realm Queen Dusk Lord Void Nightshade Electra Adrian Monochrome Hildegard Reoasnowum - the monster of the day. Supporting Characters Princess Minerva Adam Glass Kaede Tokiwa/Cure Ever After - Chinami mom. She's a former Cure who sealed away Iluusion Realm for years but she knew that they were going to come back. So she made her daughter a Cure and trained her for that day to come. Minor Characters Queen Lillian King Caleb Other Characters Mikoto and Rei Akai - Kokoro parents. Mikoto is a author while Rei is a Doctor. Teiko and Chiaki Okano - Midori parents. Chiaki is a artist while Midori is a pastry chef. Shion and Etsuji Maki - Takeo parents. Shion is a chef while Etsuji is a chocolatier. Sosuke Akai - Kokoro younger baby brother. Movies Items *Heartful Choker - the Cures Transformation items. They are chokers in the Cures signature colour with a heart charm. To transform they say "Pretty Cure Sparkling Heart!" *Heartful Memories Gems: Joy Memory Gem- A giant pink jewel in shape of heart that represent Happy memories. It has the power to let you see anyone happy memories. Love Memory Gem - A giant red jewel in shape of heart that represent Love Memories. It has the power to let you see anyone love memories. Precious Memory Gem - A giant white jewel in shape of heart that represent It represent Precious Memories. It has the power to let you see anyone precious memories. Sadness Memory Gem - A giant blue jewel in shape of heart that represent represent sad memories. It has the power to let you see anyone sad memories. When together they can do amazing things. They have been in Heart Land since it was formed. When Princess Milicent became Queen Dusk the rest of the royal family turn the jewels into pieces and sent them to Earth. Locations *Heart Land *Arata Town **Arata 1st Middle School Trivia *Judaei name mean Eternal Darkness in Latin. Category:Fan Series Category:User: NattySakura